The care and grooming of domesticated animals can be a difficult, dirty and time-consuming task. For example, washing and grooming a large animal such as a horse can take an hour or more using conventional methods utilizing an ordinary garden-type hose, soap, brush and, perhaps, a squeegee. A horse is but one example of an animal that requires cleaning from time to time. Other examples include dogs and farm animals that are shown at state fairs, local farm shows and the like wherein the animals must be clean and well groomed. Such show animals are often relatively large animals, such as bovine, goats, sheep and pigs, among others. Accordingly, it is often desirable to clean and groom relatively large animals on a routine basis to maintain the well being of the animals and/or prepare the animals for showing and, depending on where the animals are kept, maintain the well being of their caretakers and others.